Mining Turtle
A Mining Turtle is the same as a Turtle, only now you can use it to mine for you. Mining a block is done instantly, and will only retrieve items or blocks if mining the block with the same pick would drop items or blocks normally, so any mining turtle can mine obsidian (instantly), but only a turtle with a diamond pick will retrieve a block of obsidian; a turtle with a Ruby pick will not (however both can still mine Logs and Dirt)). The turtle still requires fuel to move, but mining a block (without moving) does not require fuel. The pickaxe does not have a durability - it can be used infinitely. Since it mines every mineable block at the same speed, the mining turtle is also very useful for quickly mining obsidian, as long as you're familiar with the controls. Commands *'Excavate: '''The turtle will dig in a ?X? straight down to bedrock level (e.g. 'excavate 5' will make the turtle dig down in a hole 5 blocks forward and 5 blocks to the right, including the starting block). When the turtle's inventory becomes full, it will return to its starting location to unload. If an inventory was placed behind the turtle, it will unload into that inventory, otherwise it will dump onto the ground. *'Tunnel: The turtle will dig a 3X2 tunnel for a 'X' amount of blocks.(e.g. 'tunnel 143' will make a 3X2X143 tunnel in the direction it's pointing). Unlike excavate, when the turtle's inventory is full, it will simply stop picking up new items, leaving them on the ground. *'Programs: '''shows all programs the turtle has *'Turn : 'turns the turtle, direction: f.e. right or left and turns how often it should turn into this way *'go ''': 'makes the turtle go, direction: right, left and distance the number of blocks the turtle should go' *'Dance: '''The turtle will ''dance. There are also other commands that are not listed here. Note that the commands do not have a capital at the beginning. Pastebin This is a way to get complicated and long strings of code on your turtle without having to type it up. you can find useful codes from Youtube and http://pastebin.com/. This is also a useful place to find out many more commands to use on the turtle (by reading the commands written). Also this action requires internet connection to retrieve the commands from Pastebin. For the turtle to retain any programs it has downloaded when the turtle is broken and picked up, it must've been named by the command: 'label set yourturtlename'. Excavate A great place to get started with this is by right clicking on the Mining Turtle once placed, to open the GUI. In the GUI, type in excavate then a number (e.g. excavate 3). By typing excavate 3, you are telling it to mine a 3x3 hole down to bedrock. By typing excavate 9, you are telling it to mine a 9x9 hole to bedrock (similar to a quarry). It can return beforehand if it encounters a problem. The Mining Turtle only has 16 inventory slots (there used to be 9 in older versions) and once they are filled, the Turtle will return to the place where it started mining from (Only with the excavate command, also it is dropping the stuff at this position). Once it drops the items out, it restarts the mining where it was. Recipe A few notes regarding these recipes first: * The recipe is reversible, but not shapeless. * Only the picks listed can be used (an iron pick does not work). * Pick must have no damage. * Enchantments have no effect, and will be lost upon crafting. * The pick cannot be retrieved after crafting * Only Diamond Pickaxe recipe is capable of retrieving any Obsidian mined. * Note that the different picks will show on the turtle (a Ruby pickaxe attached to the turtle will show a red mining head on the side of the turtle). We simply have not included images for these on the wiki yet. Usage Wireless Mining Turtle! Fuel Usage Notes If a mining turtle gathers an ore that can be used as a fuel (like coal), then instead of emptying it onto the floor or a chest, the turtle keeps it and uses it as backup fuel. MindCrack Pack: Putting a bucket of Creosote Oil into the Turtle will duplicate the bucket and leave and empty one. Can essentially mess up your system when you have faulty piping. ''' If the chunk isn't loaded the turtle will forget what it was doing and stop. Using a Chunk Loader or a Spot Loader is advised. Videos Category:Machine Category:Mob